Revenge
by Chirugai
Summary: Revenge. What is it? Once you have tasted it, you would know. So how will a young Tekken fighter find a way to warn the tournament competitors, and regain her memories, all on her own? 1st part of the Demonbound Trilogy. FINISHED
1. The King of Iron Fist Tournament

Revenge

By Lia

~~~~~

Disclaimer: I only own Michaela and Evelyn.

_________________________________________

_________________________________________

****

Profiles:

Name: Mikaela "Mike" Yvonne Everest.

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Hair: Brown, straight with no bangs, which is just long enough to cover her boobies (o.0…I'm weird).

Eyes: Large and Brown.

Height: 5'4½.

Weight: 51kg.

Fighting Style: Tae Kwon Do.

Complexion: Tan.

Clothing: Striped Halti-Neck, fringed at the bottom and cuts on the sides; black flare pants.

Mood: Quite aggressive, yet easily love struck.

"Fuel": Rage.

Weakness: Attractive males

Achievements: She came 2nd out of all the fighters at the Tae Kwon Do championships, by winning 16 gold medals and 10 trophies. The fighter who came first was Hwoarang, with 17 medals and 10 trophies. Mikaela was upset because she lost, and Hwoarang has been her rival since (Hwoarang has two now…Jin and Mike!). Mike also believes Hwoarang misused the art of Tae Kwon Do and should be punished for breaking his fulfilled promise (apparently Baek thought Street-Fighting was a SIN! Muhahaha!).

Name: Evelyn Sandra Nickel.

Age: 16.

Gender: Female.

Hair: Wavy, chocolate brown with a burgundy streak on the left-hand side of her head. Hair is up to her collarbone.

Eyes: Dark brown (almost black).

Height: 5'7.

Weight: 51kg.

Fighting Style: Chinese Martial Arts.

Complexion: Tanned, but slightly cream.

Clothing: Fluffy pink jumper and navy shorts with yellow flowers on the sides.

Mood: Smiling, but hates being insulted.

"Fuel": Sorrow.

Weakness: Evy is easily sucked in.

Achievements: 3 medals and no trophies in the Tae Kwon Do championships, only because her best fighting skill is Chinese martial arts. In the Chinese martial arts championships, however, she came 3rd.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mikaela Everest lay punching at the soft pillow underneath her head. Her legs beat helplessly against the carpeted floor, as tears spilt on her wet pillowcase. Suddenly she sat up straight and threw the pillow at the wall.

"I can't take this anymore!" She yelled as she kicked the blankets off. Not only had her mentor just died, but her brothers and sisters had, too.

Mikaela was born in a family of 3 girls and 2 boys. Her two brothers, Daniel and Matt, were 27 and 31. One of her sisters was named Elle. She was 26, yet of her other sister Mikaela did not know, for she had not seen her for 12 

years.

Mike started pounding her fist against the wall. "Why me? WHY ME?!" she kept on yelling repeatedly, feeling her anger and obnoxiousness boil to the surface. Then she could not take it anymore. She grabbed her old teddy bear and shoved it in her bag, along with some other items such as starch food and hygienic products. And another item as well…

By her bedside table lay a photo and a card. The photo was of Mike, her family (apart from her other sister whom she did not know of, for she was taken away} and Baek. Mikaela was only a young infant of 2 months of age in the photo, and she lay peacefully in her mother's arms.

The card was from her mysterious sister. She had written it before she was stolen, and so she was quite young. It read:

Dear Mikie,

You are the bestest sis in the whole wide world and I love you so much. Remember that if one of us dies before the other, they will always be watching the other person. When I am in heaven I will look down on you. I really, really love you.

From …

The last word was rubbed out. As Mike held the two pieces of paper in her hand, a tear rolled down her cheek and wet the paper. She hastily shoved everything in her backpack and went outside.

There were flames, lots of flames, licking up at the sky. Mikaela was trapped. A house caught in the fire beside her collapsed in ashes to the ground. Mike started to get hot. Then she had an idea.

The flames weren't too high, thankfully. She climbed to the roof of her tall, double story house and jumped. Smoke heavily filled her lungs as it curled in balls above the fire around her. Mike got ready to land and put her hands in front of her. They forcefully touched the ground and she rolled outside of the fire circle. Barely injured by the fall, she slung her backpack back over her shoulders and ran across the dry grass and burnt twigs to safety.

Mike panted as her lungs forced air in and out of her lungs at a fast pace. She had run for miles now, and her legs were about to give way. They did. Her legs slid underneath her and she landed chin-first on the soft grass and lay there, thinking about revenge. Anger boiled up inside her and her face was red and hot.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mikaela awoke by the slap of a piece of paper that had flown into her face. Her anger had not yet worn off yet and she aggressively ripped the advertisement off her face and unfolded it. The first thing she saw was a large photograph of a familiar old man. "Hey…" mumbled Mikaela, half-confused. "I know him…" Her eyes scrolled down the page. "…King of Iron Fist Tournament!" she exclaimed. "Of course! Heihachi Mishima! And the tournament's special competitor is…" Mikaela stuffed the piece of paper in her pocket. She had figured out a perfect 

way for revenge.

"Heihachi must be the face behind it all," she muttered, as she ran to the nearest city, trying to figure out everything. "So now he's setting up the third tournament, inviting all the best fighters in the world so that the monster can get rid of them all. Then Heihachi will be the only great fighter left…it's a trap! I need to somehow get in there and warn all the fighters!" A second thought hit her head. "That would mean entering…it'll be a risky business…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

TBC

So…what d'ya think of my fic? I know the first chappie is short, but that's 'cos I'm just slowly introducing my new characters so you can understand their purpose. Just wait a little! The longer chapters will come soon…hopefully!

I've wrote many before, mostly comedies, in a couple of different categories which include Tekken, Lord of the Rings, Powerpuff Girls and Harry Potter (none which I have finished yet!…o.0 *lazy*). Please review!! Thanx 4 reading!


	2. Fun and Games

Disclaimer and Author's notes: Why do they call it a disclaimer if you're not going to disclaim something? Of course I'm disclaiming! And I don't own Tekken either, doof ass! Even though Mike and Evy are MINE! All mine! Italics are used to signify thinking and Bold to identify whispering. These do not apply in cases where these (bold and italic) forms of expression are needed. As an answer to my review, yes this is set in the Tekken 3 time and place, but just for my own sake I'm going to make Christie and Steve in it. I'm difficult. 

Revenge

**__**

By Lia

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Flight TA9 to Tokyo, Japan boards in precisely 5 minutes."

Mikaela looked down at her passport. Was she going to do this? _Will I survive…_

"Flight TA9 to Tokyo, Japan is on its final call and will be departing in 10 minutes. Mikaela Everest, please report to the service desk at Gate 17 for boarding." Mike sighed and slung the pack over her shoulders as she strode over the gate.

"Boarding pass, please?" Asked the Asian woman at the other side of the desk.

"Right here." Mikaela showed her ticket to the woman. She accepted it and then handed it back, wishing her a nice flight. Mike nodded in reply.

There was no queue in front of her in line. She gladly slid the ticket through the machine as she was once again wished a lovely flight. Mike firmly grabbed the ticket and pulled it out before walking down the aerobridge.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mikaela fully reclined her seat and lay back. She was just about to fall into a slumber when she felt something brush against her cheek. "What the – huh?" Mikaela mumbled. She opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was a man with blonde hair and blue eyes standing over her. "N-nick?" She stuttered in shock. "W-what are you doing here?" 

"Excuse me?" The man replied. "I think I should be asking YOU that question?" Mike sat up and wrapped her 

blanket around her. 

"I'm participating in the King of Iron Fist Tournament. And you?" Mikaela gave her friend a look. "I'm just a spectator."

"Really?"

"Hey…" Nick leaned closer so that no one could hear. **I also hear that your archrival is entering, too…** Mikaela gaped at him. Nick winked and ruffled up the top of her head. _When will he stop treating me like a kid… _"Good luck," He chirped happily. "And stay warm!" he planted a tiny kiss on her cheek and waved good-bye. When he was gone, Mikaela put her hand on her cheek and smiled.

Meanwhile, in a seat nearby, a man silently laughed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Congratulations to the following finalists who have made it into the tournament," The host greeted all the tekken fighters. "I will call your name out and present you with a certificate and a free voucher which will enable you to shop at all restaurants and shopping centres for free. Not to mention free accommodation in the Iron Fist hotel next door to the main arena of the tournament. Our first winner is…Julia Chang!"

Everyone in the crowd applauded Julia as she was presented her certificate and vouchers. She bowed and waved to the crowd before walking off back into the audience. Mikaela disappeared into the toilets just before Hwoarang's name* was called out. When she came back she was just in time to collect her own certificate and vouchers. On and on the list went, until it came to Evelyn Nickel's name and that was it. When all the fighters had received their things they were sorted into their rooms and were given a timetable listing all the fight times and contestants. 

Mikaela's first fight was with Ling Xiaoyu. 

"She's that cute little Chinese girl with the piggy-tails and big yellow bow," Mikaela muttered.

"Cute?" said a squeaky voice behind her. Startled, Mike jumped and turned around. "Thanks for the compliment!"

"Uh…no prob. How old are you anyway, kid? Twelve?"

"Actually, I'm sixteen. How old are you?"

"No more than one year older than you."

"Jeez! And you're no taller than me, not to mention shorter!"

"Oh, yeah…I kinda stopped growing when I was around 14. Hopefully I'll get a growth spurt pretty soon…"

"Yeah, I think you need one too. Well, nice meeting you, Mike! Seeya later!"

__

That's a bit rude… "Um, bye!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"GIMME BACK MY COKE!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No way!"

"Don't make me angry, Evy!" Mike rolled up her sleeves.

"Oh dear, look!" mocked Evelyn. "Little Mikie's gonna hurt poor little Evy…"

Even though knowing she was only joking, Mikaela gently pounced on her new friend, knocking the can out of her hands and onto the floor. They started tackling eachother, until-

"Hey! No fighting in the – Mikaela?"

Mike immediately stopped playing with Evy and got up with a stern look on her face. "Hwoarang…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

So, how d'ya like this chapter? I know, it's still short but I guess it's better than nothing! Stay tuned to find out the outcome of Hwoarang and Mikaela in **The meeting of the Rivals**.

*Hwoarang's last name in this fanfiction was taken from Baek's last name, Doo-San, since he is probably the closest person to Hwoarang.

TBC

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^


	3. Meeting of the Rivals

Disclaimer/AN: Uh...most of the stuff I need to say here is in the last two chapters. Go read them, for your sake.

**************************************************************************************************************************************** 

He's so different…

Mikaela stared at her archenemy, giving him death glares. She secretly clenched her fists behind her back, waiting for a signal to fight. But it didn't come.

"Well, well, Mikaela," Hwoarang finally said. "What have we here?"

"The best fighter in the world and a dumb Korean who doesn't have a clue, I guess," Mikaela mocked.

"Very funny," Hwoarang smirked sarcastically. "Too bad you're not good at comebacks."

Mikaela knew he was trying to stir her up. She took her fists out from behind her back and yelled, "Don't think I'm that dumb, 'cos I'm not!" She ran to Hwoarang and tried to punch him it the nose, but his hand swiftly flicked up and caught her fist. Mike tried to trip him with her foot, but he caught that too, so now Mike was hanging upside down. "Agh! Lemme go!" Her remaining foot whooshed upward and kicked him in the chin. Hwoarang fell back with a yell as Mikaela rolled smoothly on the ground, back into her fighting stance.

"Look, everyone!" announced Evy. "It's a fight!"

Soon there was a crowd around the two young fighters. Mikaela felt not in the least intimidated by the comparison in between the tall young man and herself. Impatient as she was, Mike started off the battle with a low-aimed kick at Hwoarang's legs to weaken his knees. He stumbled back before returned the kick, this time higher near Mikaela's mouth. She was knocked over by the strong force of Hwoarang's kick. Mikaela sprung up and gladly presented herself to the crowd with a series of strong punches, ending with a kick in the groin. Mike smirked as Hwoarang groaned and fell down, giving Mikaela time to really finish him off. But Hwoarang jumped up and surprised her by grabbing her shoulders. Her rolled on the ground with her until he was on top, then he cracked her arm. Mike yelled in pain as she tried to get up, her dislocated left arm hanging limp and useless by her side. A few people in the crowd cheered, while the girls all booed.

"Looks like I've got the advantage," Hwoarang grinned.

"Prove it then!" Mike leaped at him, ignoring her painful arm. She broke his nose with a hard kick to his head, and she forced his neck back. But Hwoarang was right, he did have the advantage. After all, you do need both arms to fight. This made Hwoarang happy, he enjoyed beating up the same person more than once. 

Mike was probably thinking the same thing. But she wasn't going to give up. Hwoarang caught her shoulders once again, and started beating her badly with strong kicks. Mike gasped and fell to the ground. _No! I'm not going to lose! _She thought. Clutching herself, she ran up to Hwoarang, ready to attack. Blood dripped from her mouth and her leg, but that didn't stop her. She was quite pleased that Hwoarang was also bleeding, underneath his chin. It made her even more big-headed than she already was when she kicked someone so hard they bled. Mike was just about to catch Hwoarang's leg (he was aiming a kick) when a bell sounded. Mikaela halted and Hwoarang slowly put his leg down.

"Don't you worry, Hwoarang," Mikaela said as they walked back to their rooms. "One day, some way…I will defeat you."

"And I for one say that right back to you," Hwoarang laughed and strode off with some other girls to his room. 

Mikaela scowled.

****************************************************************************************************************************************

"He looks so different," Mike was talking to herself on her bed. "I don't know how he's changed so much…there's something about him that makes me feel…odd…"

"Don't worry," said her room mate who had just come out of the shower. "Every girl's attracted to Hwoarang." 

Startled, Mikaela sat up.

"Finished already?" she said. She did NOT like Hwoarang…well, at least that's what she thought.

"Yes. It's very obvious you've got a crush on him."

Mike sat up. Christie (her room mate) smirked. "I do NOT have a crush on him!"

"Oh, then that must be because you're too hot-headed to ignore his gorgeous brown eyes, his muscly chest, his…" 

Christie sighed dreamily. "Cute looks…"

"Oh, look who's got the hots for him now!"

"Of course I do! I mean, who wouldn't?"

"Everyone except YOU of course." Mike threw her pillow. Christie gasped (jokingly) as though she was offended. 

"Are you…CHALLENGING me?" she shrieked. Mike nodded.

"Okay, you asked for it!" Christie grabbed the cushion from the couch and threw it at Mikaela's head. "Hey!" yelped 

Mike as she snatched another pillow from underneath her head.

Knock, knock, knock. "Get the door, Christie!" Mikaela looked around the room for a place to hide. Christie opened the door. A man with blonde hair and blue eyes was standing there.

"Hello," He said. I'm looking for Mikaela Everest. Is she here?" Christie snapped out of her dreamy haze (she thought the man was cute! Tehe…)

"Uh, yeah! Right here." She pointed to the bed. 

"Good one, Chris," Mikaela said, crawling out from underneath. "NOT." She went outside the room and Christie closed the door behind her. She pressed her ear eagerly against the door, listening intently.

"Nick, what are you doing here?" Was the first thing she heard.

"Just checking if you're alright."

"I'm fine, okay?"

"Oh yeah, then what are those cuts over there for?"

"Um…I got into a fight with you-know-who."

Christie heard the sound of hugging. She giggled quietly.

"Mike, I told you to stay away from those things…and him. People like that just aren't…right."

"Nick, leave me alone! I appreciate your care, but I'll be fine! I can take care of myself. I'm not a kid anymore. 

People do grow up, you know. I think you should, too."

"Oh Mike, you're always in some kind of bad mood, aren't you?"

"Of course I am! Now, you're usually happy, and that's not normal. You should get yourself checked by a doctor."

"Okay then. You're my doctor."

"Nick, shut up!"

"Alright. Take care!"

Mikaela opened the door and came inside the room. Christie was giggling.

"YOU WERE EAVESDROPPING????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

***********************************************************************************

Yes, you guessed it right…this fic, unfortunately, is going to have short chapters all the way through…maybe. I know this story MIGHT have some *slight* Hwoarang bashing…I know that the relationship between Nick and Mike is a bit…odd. But I'll fix it up later. And it's pretty obvious Mikaela DOES like Hwoarang. Darn! I knew I would do that.

Anyway, find out in the next chapter what Mike does to Christie…o.0 and if you want to see more of my other new character, Evelyn, don't worry! The next chapter will focus more on her…for once!

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE (!!) if you have been reading this story all the way through PLEASE review! I absolutely LOVE getting reviews so please tell me what you think! Oh, and flame all you like, but you'll be ignored and the flames will be used to burn Anna Williams. DIE BITCH DIE!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. The Eventful Chapter!

Disclaimer: Tekken is Namco's responsibility, So please don't give all the well-earned credit to me! Mikaela and Evy simply are all mine, Even though the others are just fine!

***********************************************************************************

"About three years ago, my father was ill. My mother had already died, and my father was about to join her."

"Oh, I'm very sorry…" Christie sighed.

"It's okay," Mikaela continued. "Anyway, the only close relative that was old enough, but young as well, was my second cousin Nicholas."

"What about your other cousins?" Asked Christie.

"They were all in their 30's. I was their baby cousin, and I loved being the centre of attention." Mikaela looked down. "But they're all gone now. Nick's the only one that can protect me now. After all, he is 10 years older than I am, and I'm still but a teenager. Don't worry, he's not my boyfriend," Mikaela added cautiously, responding to the look on Christie's face. "He's almost like a brother to me now. He promised my mother and father that, if they die, he would protect my brothers and sisters. But now there's no-one to protect…but me." Tears were welling in her eyes. "Why are you here, Christie?" she started to choke back on tears.

Christie put a reassuring arm around her. "I'm looking for a friend, and a very close one, too. He's the one that taught me my fighting style, Capoeira. He was in the third tournament (A/N: I know, I lied…this fic's kind of set in both the third tournament and the 4th…which means the ogre thing is part of tekken 4) but shortly after he disappeared. I think that Heihachi has something to do with his disappearance." Soon the two new friends were cuddling eachother. Soon they became sleepy and started to yawn and drop off.

"Oh!"

  
Mikaela awoke with a start. "I just remembered, it's the tournament tomorrow and we haven't practiced!"

Christie yawned. "Oh, really?" she said sleepily rubbing her eyes.

"Maybe we could sneak down to the gym?"

"Too tired…"

"That's why I brought some coffee…" Mikaela held up a mug. "You drink?"

"Yeah, but only filtered." She explained, trying not to sound fussy. "Instant coffee's disgusting!"

"Same!" chirped Mike. "Good thing I brought some filters incase there was a coffee machine in our room…it's right over there."

"Really? I never realised it…" Christie yawned again. After they had finished their coffee, they headed down to the gym in their gear.

***********************************************************************************

"Alright, Ling, this time you're going down!" Evelyn and Xiaoyu had been training for hours, and now it was midnight already. Evy pinned her friend against the wall.

"Oh yeah?" Xiaoyu nudged Evy off and they started fighting gently again. Out of breath. They collapsed on the ground, panting and giggling at the same time.

"Wow, what a good fight!" squeaked Xiaoyu.

"Same!" Evy was pleased as well, and even though she was drop-dead tired, she wanted to continue fighting. "But it's getting too late. I think we should go back…Hey! There's Mike and Christie!"

"Hey guys!" Christie was back in her usual energetic mood.

"Hi!" Xiaoyu and Evy waved as the two girls approached them. "We were wondering if you'd come. Everyone else 

as been here. Well, most."

"You're been here THAT long!" Mike fussed.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get training!" Christie ran to a punching bag and put her fists up.

"Actually, we were just about to leave!" Evelyn wiped the sweat off her face. "Seeya tomorrow!"

"Bye!" Mike and Christie waved good-bye as Evy and Xiaoyu left.

***********************************************************************************

"Evy! Wait up!" Xiaoyu called to her friend.

"Catch me if you can!"

"Wait! I want you to meet someone!" Evy stopped running. "Xiao, just what do you want NOW?"

"This is Panda," Xiaoyu pointed to her furry friend. "She's going to be participating in the tournament too." Panda waved at Evy.

"Aw, she's ssssoooo cute!" Evy giggled, as she reached down to pat the fluffy black and white bear. "Hey, aren't pandas on the endangered animals list?"

"Yes, they are indeed," Xiaoyu smiled. "Panda was a present from my mentor Wang Jinrey. He liked to train in the forests a lot, so one day he took me to his favourite spot to teach me in a relaxing spot. We heard a noise, and so we went to see what it was and it was Panda. Wang tamed her for me, and now she is the bestest friend I ever had!"

"That was really nice of him!" Evy smiled. "Where is he now?"

Xiaoyu looked down at her feet sadly. "Oh, I'm sorry." Evy sighed.

"Ogre killed a large number of people," Xiaoyu sighed. "But there's nothing we can do about it." Then Xiaoyu put her fist up. "But if there were, then I would do it."

"I heard that Heihachi has invited him to the tournament." Evy explained. "If someone doesn't defeat him, many more talented fighters, like you and I, will all perish underneath his cruel hands. I know it just a trap, but many people such as ourselves see beyond it as a chance for revenge."

"Then that is what I will do. Panda, you and I are going to win this tournament. Then we'll all be happy again!" Xiaoyu stopped. "Except for the fact that Wang, and many others as well, are gone forever."

***********************************************************************************

Christie watched as Mikaela yelled and beat at the punching bag furiously. "Woah, Mike!" she said, as she stopped killing her invisible opponent. "You got a lot o' rage! Still angry at the fact that you got beaten by Hwoarang?" Mikaela stopped immediately to a halt. "He did not beat me!" she yelled. Christie laughed. Mike looked funny when she was boiling over. It was as if steam was coming out of her ears. "It's not FUNNY, okay? He's like, my worst enemy, and you're also saying I LIKE him?!" she leaned against the punching bag. "It doesn't help, you know."

"Um, maybe you just need to calm down!" Christie went over to her. "I was just kidding. I know you're still really upset, but you've just got to get over it. I know exactly how you feel, but you've just got to learn how to contain your anger."

Mikaela sighed. "Maybe you're right," she confessed. "But I still DON'T LIKE Hwoarang. I swear, if you mention his name once more, I'm gonna punch you in the face!"

"Hwoarang Hwoarang Hwoarang!" Christie teased. She knew that Mikaela was expecting this reaction, but she still charged right at her like a bull. They playfully tackled eachother on the ground, before they both agreed that it was time to go back to their room.

"Man, am I tired, or am I just tired?" Christie asked as they made their way to the lift at the hotel.

"I think you're tired." Sighed Mikaela, leaning against the rail.

"Nup, you're wrong!" Christie giggled. "I'm tired!"

"You know what Christie?" Mikaela yawned. "You'll keep on laughing your head off even when you're drop-dead tired until you either fall asleep or just drop dead." She teased.

"Hey that's not very nice!"

"Chill, Chris. It's not like I MEANT it or anything."

"Oh, really now…" Christie blew her fringe up in the air with her bottom lip sticking out. The bell ringed as they 

approached their floor. They stood there, frozen as the doors slid open.

***********************************************************************************

"Man, that girl is kinda tough stuff, but she still just can't beat me. After all, I am far too perfect and have a straight record of winnings. Except for that Kazama boy…I can't BELIEVE I actually called for a draw. I would have won! Ah well, at least it's better than LOSING…" Hwoarang tossed around in his bed, complaining. 

"Hwoarang, are you STILL talking to yourself?" his room-mate called from the kitchen. "Just get over her. The fight hadn't even finished! I think she would have thrashed you. Plus, girls totally rock!"

"Are you STILL cooking?" Hwoarang yelled back. "Cooking's for old grannies who have nothing else to do but cook, cook, cook. Aaalll day long. And girls are sissies through and through. Boys totally rock. Especially me, of course." Hwoarang showed off. Julia emerged, carrying a saucepan and looking just a leetle tinge angry.

"Are YOU called me a granny?" she said, advancing towards Hwoarang, still holding up the saucepan, ready to strike. Hwoarang just poked out his tongue. She was about to hit him when _ding, dong, _the doorbell rang.

"Argh!" Julia growled. "I almost HAD HIM this time! Nearly, nearly, nearly!" she went to get the door, while Hwoarang was rolling on his back laughing his head off.

"You know, it's not funny!" she said as she reached the doorhandle and opened the door. "Oh, Xiao, it's just you…come in!"

"Nah, I'm just gonna be a second, I have to tell you something. **Well, Panda's sick and I need you to help me find an animal hospital quickly before tomorrow. We couldn't bring Mikaela because she and Christie were asleep.**

"Sure, but you didn't have to whisper it." Julia smiled.

"Yes, but Hwoarang…" The two girls looked over at the Korean man, you was still laughing his ass off… XD

"Oh, okay," Julia nodded, grabbing her coat and stepping outside. "Let's go."

"Where the hell are you going now?" Hwoarang stopped laughing.

"Somewhere!" Julia ran off with Xiaoyu and Evy, who was waiting outside.

"I think I saw an animal hospital around here somewhere." Said Julia as she started up her car. "It's around the corner of the tournament. Heihachi must have put it there because he knew animals would be competing. But if it's under the control of the Zaibatsu…we can't really rely on them."

Xiaoyu hugged her pet. "Oh, Panda…" she sniffled. 

"We'll have to get into the room, just to make sure," said Evy. "They might be the Tekken Force disguised as vets."

Julia smiled. "We can beat them," she said as she zoomed off to the hospital.  
  
The car arrived at the vet and the three girls, including Panda, walked up to the door and walked in. As Xiaoyu and Evy settled down on the waiting benches, Julia went up to talk to the vet behind it. "Excuse me, but is there anyway we can go into the maternity room? My friend's Panda is very ill, and needs immediate surgery."

The vet looked closely at Julia. "Have I seen you anywhere before?"

Julia became impatient. "Yes, that's why I don't go there anymore."

"No, I mean…aren't you participating in the tournament? You, your friends overt here and the Panda?"

Julia didn't know what to say. "Uh, of course not! We can barely fight. You must be mistaking us for some other people."

The vet leaned closer. "Your name?"

"U, I have a name. My name is…Elizabeth Manhope."

"Well then, Elizabeth. There is no need to cover up, for I already know your name is Julia Chang. And no, you may not come into the surgery room unless you are authorised to do so, but you are just a customer."

"And the customer is always right!"

"Just sit down, Miss Chang, and wait until your name is called."

"But I can't wait!" Julia was feeling a little sorry for Panda right now. "Panda's going to be fighting in the tournament, which starts in only 10 hours! Please, just let us in!"

"Fine then, but you must stay right here."

"Thank you. Goodbye." Julia stormed off and put her head in her hands. "I'm sorry Xiao. Some people are just so stubborn."

"Sheesh, you can say that again, Julia." Evy mocked. Julia looked at her. "I was just kidding!"

"It's alright, Jules," Xiaoyu turned back to her friend. "Let's get Panda inside now."

"What! Are you serious, leaving this poor, innocent Panda in the hands of Heihachi Mishima!" Evy debated.

  
"You know, maybe you're right," Xiaoyu turned back to Evy. "I heard Mikaela's studying to be a doctor. She must know a bit."

"No, Xiao, this is the best we can do," Julia said. "If we sense trouble coming, we'll just barge in, right through that 

door. Well, let's go!"

***********************************************************************************

Well guys, that was chappie four! I know it's short, but a little longer than the others. I'm sorry I hadn't updated for a little while, I've been on holidays. I've decided that I'm going to write a Part Two of this story, based on the story plot of Tekken Four. I've already got some great ideas that I've jotted down, and I can't wait to get started! I PROMISE, it'll be a lot better than this one, since the current story plot here is a bit lousy. But in Revenge 2: The Missing Link (that's what I'm going to call it) there's a lot more horror, action, suspense, humour, mystery, and romance. But all this is only going to come if get more reviews. I really wanted this story to be big, but it's gone a little downhill. Oh, and thanks to the people who reviewed this and my other stories. You guys have really helped! ^-^ Keep those good reviews comin'!

*~See that box?~*

*~It says "Go"!~*

*~Please don't flame,~*

*~You silly schmo!~*

|

|

|

|

V


	5. The End of the Beginning

A/N: Hullo there…I have returned from the dead! MUHAHAHA! And I've noticed that I've only got three reviews…three! What's the matter? Don't you guys LOVE me anymore? *sigh* Ah well, on with the story. There's more mystery and confusing puzzles and that stuff in this chapter, so…enjoy! You like Mystery don't you? Oh, come on, I know you do…=D *innocent smile*

A/N 2: I know what this story needs! ROMANCE! Now, where the heck am I gonna find romance? 0____0

Disclaimer: *holds up a sign saying "ON STRIKE"*

Mikaela and Christie were facing a stone wall.

"We're stuck!" Christie was terrified. The elevator was stuck between floors. Although Mike showed no fear, Christie was trembling like a frightened rabbit.

Then Mikaela had an idea. It was so obvious yet crazy it made her laugh.

"Ever played 'Nancy Drew: Treasure in the Royal Tower'?" She asked Christie.

The young brown-haired Brazil girl shook her head. "No. Never heard of it."

"It's a computer game, based on the old (and I mean it!) book series of Nancy Drew. I used to always play it. It's so clever, the story plot…you've got to be super smart though, to finish it in 2 hours or so. One clever thing I learnt…" Mikaela looked up at a faint outline on the ceiling of the elevator. Christie followed her gaze.

"Well?" Christie said, beginning to be quite impatient. Mike kicked at the outlined square. It fell with a bang, revealing the elevator shaft. Mikaela grinned at her friend. "I'll go first…a boost, please?"

Christie laid her hands out before Mike. She lifted up one thin leg onto Christie's hand and jumped up.

It was very cold in the elevator shaft. Mikaela shivered slightly before helping Christie up onto the elevator.

"Bbbrr!" Christie's teeth chattered together. She was wearing a green shirt unbuttoned at the top and a pair of shorts. 

As for Mikaela, she was wearing a pair of brownish-cream cord pants and a beige three-quarter off-the-shoulder top with dangling sleeves. She untied the jumper off her waist and wrapped it around Christie. "Jesus, it's not that cold," Mike mumbled under her breath.

"So, where do we go?" asked Christie. Mike pointed to a ladder on the wall. Christie glared at Mikaela.

"What the hell? There no way I'm going up there. No way. You can't make me!" Christie started to run, but she halted when she reached the edge. Her heart felt like it had just stopped working. Below them, about 50 metres down, was nothing but harsh, dark concrete, dimly lit only by a few lights. As Christie began to fall, Mike grabbed her by the hand, pulling her back on.

"Man, you're such an idiot," Mikaela said. She began to climb the ladder. Regretfully, Christie followed. Up ahead was a door. Alee Oop!

***********************************************************************************

He sighed and put his hood over his head, his raincoat beating the rain. He felt the strong hail thudding on his body, but not the cold. Even though it seemed as if his brain was frozen like ice, he didn't feel anything. Nothing at all. He had learnt the truth. His whole past, his life unknown to him. He felt strange. His ear twitched. He could hear someone screaming. No more damsels in distress, he htought, and he walked off.

The freezing water splashed at his feet, escaping into his boots and freezing his already frostbitten toes. He didn't know whether he'd survive. The tournament was his only hope to gain revenge, and it was only a few steps away. The words throbbed in his head and his brain ached out the words. _Heihachi Mishima._

***********************************************************************************

Julia knocked on the door of the surgery. "Come in," a muffled voice called from inside the surgery. She opened the door and stepped inside.

After half an hour, Xiaoyu began to wonder what was happening inside the room. She kicked the door open. There was Panda, lying on the bed, a woman holding a knife inches away from Panda's neck. Desperately Xiaoyu's pet tried to knock the knife out of the lady's hand, but since that didn't work she kicked her in the stomach. Xiaoyu recognised the lady. Julia? What was she doing? She ran and grasped her hair and yanked. Julia let out a blood-curdling yell. Xiaoyu feared that the windows would smash open.

After 10 minutes of confusion, Julia and the docters (who were earlier revealed as members of the Tekken Force) were sprawled out on the floor, scattered around where Xiaoyu and Panda stood. "Antidisestablishmentarianism?" Xiaoyu finally said. She didn't know why she had the urge to say the second-longest word in the English language, but she did anyway. Panda just growled and fell on the bed. Suddenly Xiaoyu spotted something unusual. A badge was rooted to Panda's fur. She reached out and took it. Slowly, she turned it over. It seemed to be some sort of tracker. Of course! Panda had been shot with one of Heihachi's guns, and now they were being tracked. Xiaoyu knew that Heihachi's forces were never deceived, but she pinned the badge on a tree on the nature strip in the middle of the road.

***********************************************************************************

Christie was at the park, and had dragged Mikaela along with her. Mikaela thought she was having the worst time of the life, and that Christie was the worst friend she could ever have. Christie had told Mikaela that Eddy was her best friend apart from her, but Mikaela didn't believe that she only liked one boy; Eddy. However she had recently been spotted holding hands with Steve, and this ticked Mike off. She didn't like snobby girls that flirt with other boys when they were already occupied. Although Mike thought Christie was a nice person, it was this one quality that made her "bad".

The next day when Eddy came over, Christie gave him a huge hug. Mike couldn't help but yell out, "Which one do you want, Christie? Which one?" Christie understood this perfectly, however. She ran off sobbing.

"What's up with her?" asked Eddy, totally oblivious to the situation. Looking down at her, he made her feel small, but not intimidated, as he was six foot something and Mikaela was only around 5"4. 

"You wouldn't like to know." Mikaela responded plainly as she glared at him. She stormed off.

***********************************************************************************

Evy was happy as Larry. She couldn't wait until the tournament, knowing she would kick some butt. Although 16 years old, she seemed like a child to all the other fighters, and felt that was, as she was hanging out at her favourite spot: the playground.

Although it was different from the ones at home, she still adored the swings and all. And it was right next to the tournament, which started in…half an hour? Crap, she thought to herself, and, hopping off the top of the monkey bars, she scrambled off to the arena. It was huge, with about 5 grand stands and huge banners. Helicopters swarmed around in circles, recording shots and advertising with bright, waving banners. More banners, Evy thought. Lots of them. How odd.

***********************************************************************************

Mikaela was fiddling with her car keys when someone tapped her on her shoulder. "What do you want no, Christie?" she said before turning around. When she did, she saw a dark figure with a hood before being knocked out by a deadly axe kick.

When she woke up ten minutes later, a used syringe had been left by her side. She tried to reach her arm out, but was driven back because of a sharp pain. The pain soon disappeared, but there was a red mark on her shoulder. She had been stabbed by a needle. She turned the syringe over. It was labelled, "Blood for experiment #3459, Mikaela Everest". That was a clue. She pulled a tissue out of her pocket and picked it up before placing it in a sealed plastic bag. She glared at her watch. 

"11:15?" she yelled. 15 minutes left before the tournament started. Mike cursed under her breath before speeding towards her destination.

***********************************************************************************

A/N 3: Haha the tournament's not here yet! Hey you, if you are reading this, please review with your comments and (this is optional but greatly appreciated) your opinion stating whether I should write all (or most, or some) of the fights in the tournament. I'm just asking this because it tends to become boring sometimes. What do you say, am I up for a challenge? =D

Come on, you can do it…

|  
|  
|  
|  
|   
|  
|  
V

I know you have the courage!

|  
|  
|  
(You know I'm just doing this to give you the shits)

|  
|  
|  
|  
V

Come on, review Lia's petty little story!

|

|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
(There ya go!)

|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
V


	6. Pain and Memory

Evelyn stepped onto the paved arena. She stood, examining the ground. Its smooth cement was clean and almost untouched. As part of the first fight, she was one of the first to fight on this presentable ground. She didn't like the fact that she might fall over on hard concrete, though. Nervous, she tapped the ground with her trainers. When the rubber made hard contact with the surface, Evy knew that this was not the type of ground she would preferable duel on. She gulped, nervous of the outcome of her upcoming match, which started in...2 minutes.

Evy decided to turn to the crowd for support. She sighed in relief when she saw that most of the audience was absorbed in exciting conversations, instead of boring their eyes into Evelyn's. But, as she soon discovered, one person was. Her eyes met with one of a seventeen-year-old's. The girl's hair was long and brown, matching her dark, chocolate eyes. Her tanned skin was concealed by a plain, baby blue shirt. Suddenly, Evy felt a pain slash through her chest. She cringed and clutched her chest. As this happened, the girl she was watching gasped and clutched her stomach. A wave of memories flooded Evy.

Then she saw a sight that made her scream. It frightened her inside, chilling her bones. Overwhelmed by the pain and shock, she winced and collapsed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ouch!" cried Mikaela. She caught her stomach in pain, scrunching up her eyes.

"What's the matter?" Christie asked.

"I don't know…I really _don't _know, Chris…" Mikaela responded. Julia and Xiaoyu were staring at her in shock.

"Are you alright?" Xiaoyu squeaked in fright.

"Oh, Xiao…leave her alone," sympathised Julia. "This is the King of Iron Fist tournament. Of course people are going to be injured! A simple stomach ache is a minor thing compared to the injuries the contestants receive!"

Mike swallowed hard. What Julia just said was true. She knew that she would most likely receive some hard wounds, but when Julia said it, it was as if this harsh fact was finally true. What if she died? What if she never came around to warning everyone of the unknown danger Heihachi had been plotting? Suddenly, Mikaela remembered what she was here for. She was so caught up in the events that she had…forgotten. She was still waiting for her chance.

With these disturbing thoughts, Mike turned away from the other three and looked upon the crowd.

"Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed when she saw a young girl being carried away on a stretcher. "Look, guys!" She pointed frantically.

"Ah! What happened? There's already trouble, and the fight hasn't even started!" Xiao was almost yelling.

"Gosh!" Christie groaned, annoyed. "Calm down! She just fell over or something."

"But she's – she's unconscious!"

"You have a point, Xiao," Julia agreed. "But maybe it's just nerves or something. My foster mum nearly fainted on her first day. But eventually the fights strengthened her."

"Foster mum?" Mikaela questioned. "I though Michelle really was your mum!"

Julia shook her head. "No. I was abandoned when I was very little. Her tribe took me in."

"W – " Mike started, but then she stopped. Hwoarang, who was seated a few spots away, was staring at her in a menacing way. When their eyes met, he turned his head back to Eddy, who was sitting next to him. Mikaela turned to her friends and lowered her voice to a whisper. "Guys – I don't feel so comfortable here. Let's move."

Chris looked at Mike questioningly. "Why?" she asked.

"Hwoarang is staring at me!"

"Ooh, I think he likes you!"

"Shut up! He might hear us!" she looked back and saw Hwoarang talking intently with Eddy again. "Ah, what the heck…I may as well go down to the arena and see if I can help." And with that, she left.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Evy opened her eyes, slowly. She was in a white, plain room, surrounded by a few nurses and paramedics.

"Where the hell…am I?" she asked, feeling a little groggy.

"You just passed out," explained a nurse. "And now you've woken up."

"I…I had a dream," started Evy. "No – it was more like a memory. I remember…a girl, a little older than me, shouting my name…I remember screaming, and fire, and – Oh, that's all I know. I think I'm starting to – " Evy stopped abruptly. The girl she had been staring at before had just walked in. When their eyes met yet again, Evy felt a pain once more against her chest. She cried a little, and the other girl doubled over.

"She was the girl in my dream!" Evelyn finally realised. Mikaela straightened up and looked at Evy, but this time she didn't feel any pain.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ooh cliffhanger! I can't believe I abandoned this story for so long! I was just reading over it again and realised that it was actually quite good. I know this chapter was really, really short, but I had to end it there. Please review! Adios amigos! Over and out!


	7. The Devil Inside

The nurses exchanged glances. _What the heck's going on_, they were thinking. Finally, after a long silence, one of the surgeons spoke up.

"Miss Nickel, we advise you to lay down. You'll put a strain on your chest."

Evelyn shook her head stubbornly.

"Miss Nickel," the doctor repeated. "You must lay down."

"No!" cried Evelyn. "I'm fine. I'm in good enough condition to continue my fight, thank you very much. I just had…a cramp."

"But you passed out!" a nurse argued. "You are no where near in mint condition."

"But – "

"If she wants to go, you should let her go."

Immediately, everyone wheeled around to look at Mikaela, the girl who had just spoken. Her expression was eager, yet blank.

The head surgeon silently opened his mouth and closed it a few times, as if his brain was debating with itself what to say. Finally he sighed and gave in. "Very well," he said regretfully. "You may leave, Miss Nickel, but I daresay whether you'll be fit for a fight. It'll be a bit risky – " He broke off when Evelyn gave him a sharp, angry look. The doctor gestured for the two of them to leave.

Once outside the surgery, Evelyn and Mikaela silently began to ascend the stairs. The closer they got to the top, the more louder and distinct the noisy jabber from the crowd became. Suddenly, Mikaela stopped her climb and leaned against the rail. Evy followed this example and halted abruptly.

"So," Mike began slowly. "What do we know?"

Evy knew exactly what the other girl was talking about. The pain...and memory. But why wasn't it happening now?

"I recognised you in my dream," Evelyn recalled softly. "I think the pain must have stopped when we realised…something."

"Yes, but what about before that?"

Mike was right, Evy thought. The incident in the hall, at the gym…when they were looking at eachother, why didn't the sudden wave of memories flood them? Maybe something relevant happened during the time that they were apart…

"The needle!" Mikaela cried suddenly. Evy took a step back.

"What needle?"

"I think the connection must have something to do with what happened from the time we met in the gym, to the time when you…collapsed."

"And…?"

"Well, something did happen. I was knocked out unconscious, and when I woke up I found a needle at my side, and a matching puncture in my skin to go with it. The syringe was labelled with my name."

There was silence. Both girls looked down at their feet, until Mikaela broke the silence.

"What happened to you in that time period?" she asked, still gazing at the ground.

Evelyn looked up. "Nothing much. I slept a bit, then I played in the local playground – I still love them, y'know – and then…I came here."

More silence. The girls continued to do nothing but think about their situation. Then Evy suddenly remembered something.

"Hey – Mike…"

"Mmm?"

"I…remember something important." The two of them lifted their heads and gazed at eachother. "…I think it might help."

"Really?" Mikaela queried, the tone of her voice rising to that of a surprised one.

"Yes. When I first felt the pain of connection, I saw…something. I don't know what it was, but I was pretty sure I had seen it before. It was…this sickly green colour. Its skin was sort of…slimy looking. It wore a helmet, and…" Evy strained her brain for more detail, but it was all a blur. "That's all I can remember." She concluded.

Mike's mouth was wide open, as were her eyes. She stood gaping at her friend for a while. Finally she spoke, her words barely audible.

"O…ra…but…how…?"

"Excuse me?" Evy inquired.

"He's here!" Mike cried. "I can't believe Heihachi let him in so early! What if he kills someone? He's REALLY gone too far, that old fat bastard, when I get my hands on him, I'll…RAH!" Mikaela made a viscous strangling motion with her hands. She then calmed down and sighed. "I know that – " she began, only to be cut off by the PA.

"Ladies and gentleman, may I have your attention," the male voice boomed. The girls stopped and listened. "If Evelyn Sandra Nickel does not report immediately to Master Mishima's office, she will we be directly withdrawn from the Iron Fist tournament. Thank you."

"Um…" Evelyn mumbled.

"Let's RUN!" Mike seized Evy's wrist and ran, dragging the poor girl behind her like a helpless dog.

"Mike!" Evy yelled. "Where's – the – _office?_"

"Over here!" Mikaela pointed towards a sign directing them towards their destination. They turned a sharp left and skidded before the door marked "DIRECTOR'S OFFICE". Puffing and panting, Evelyn straightened her hair and smoothed the creases on her top before gulping a great big breath of air and disappearing inside Heihachi's office…leaving Mike on her own. She carefully pressed her ear against the cold, blurred window of the door to listen for snippets of conversation.

"So, do you think you're fit to compete in the round?" asked a deep male voice.

"Definitely." A higher, female voice confirmed.

"Well…what exactly happened out there?"

"Uh…nerves."

"Nerves?"

"Yes. I was a bit nervous because I had this…stomach cramp, and I guess I just fainted."

"Hmm…hold on a minute, I need to go tell the supervisors that you're competing…"

"Wait a – "

Suddenly, Mikaela felt strong hands grasp her arm and pull her back from the door. She struggled to free herself from the hold of the hands. She turned her head around a few degrees, and when she saw who it was they released their grasp.

"I see we haven't finished our earlier fight…" Mike whispered in his ear. Hwoarang shuddered from the feel of her warm breath.

"Yeah…" he responded slowly. They backed away from eachother, and readied themselves in fighting form. Mikaela noticed a small bandage on his nose. Although Hwoarang wasn't her favourite person, Mike felt guilty and sorry. _Snap out of it!_ She thought to herself. _He's meant to be your rival, remember? You must show no mercy!_ But she couldn't.

WHAM!

Mike fell over face down on the floor, her head throbbing from Hwoarang's kick. She gasped when she felt more pain when she tried to haul herself up. _You've got to be stronger than that…_ She told herself as she wiped the blood from her temple. Ignoring the pain, she swiftly got to her feet and resumed fighting, throwing punches at Hwoarang face. _Do I really want to fight?_

***********************************************************************************

__

Oh gosh! Hwoarang thought. _I didn't mean to hit her that hard! I hope she's not dead! _He was relieved when Mikaela finally made her way back to her feet. She charged right at him, trying to punch him numerous times. Her opponent dodged them with swift speed, before catching her wrist and kicking her in the stomach. _I'm really giving her a beating._ He didn't know whether to feel victorious or sorry for the girl. His head buzzing, he brought up his courage and attempted another kick to her head – it missed. Mike swung a fist at Hwoarang, crunching into his chin. He fell backwards.

__

I have to keep fighting…

Mikaela turned to walk away, but her rival jumped to his feet and threw punches at her. She dodged them, but one of them caught her in the stomach, winding her. She doubled over. Clutching her stomach in pain, she stepped back a few paces with her head down.

She lowered her head even more, until it was completely hidden from view. Anger boiled up inside her, as her forehead burned. It burned as if it was on fire, and her arm did too. Her anger was nearly to the top now. All the burning anger…she reached her peak and suddenly pounced at Hwoarang, knocking him over unconscious on the cold stone floor. Her fists flew swiftly across his face, causing more blood to seep. After about twenty punches she had used up all her energy and fell over on top of Hwoarang.

The burning sensation had fled from her and she felt normal again. Her rage had all gone, though her back ached. She reached behind to massage it. It stung. When she withdrew her hands they were covered in blood.

Mikaela looked down at Hwoarang. His usually attractive face was smeared with blood, and his face was all out of shape. Tears came into her eyes. _What have I done?_ She asked herself. Never in her right mind would she have done such a thing. Something inside Mike forced her to almost kill Hwoarang…something.

She wrapped her arms around his unconscious figure and lifted him up. _Gee, he's heavy…_with all her effort, she dragged him down the stairs back towards the surgery. When she reached her destination she knocked on the door viscously until someone let her in. It was Christie. When she saw the bloody, broken figure of the man Mikaela was carrying she gasped and clutched her chest.

"Oh my god!" she shrieked. "What happened?"

"Christie, keep it down!" Mike's voice was frantic.

"Don't worry, we're the only ones in here. The other guys left to go for a coffee break. So tell me, what happened?" Christie was still trying to overcome the shock.

"Look, just help me get him on a bed and we'll do the best we can."

Christie reached out her hands and grabbed the other end of Hwoarang's body. Carefully they lifted him onto a bed. Once they had finished they caught their breath back and wiped their hands on the sheets.

"Now are you going to tell me – " Christie started.

"No. Go up and get all the help you can."

Christie obeyed Mikaela's commands and hurried up the stairs. When she was gone Mike bent down over Hwoarang and spoke to his sleeping body gently.

"I – I'm sorry, Hwoarang…" her voice was crackling and tears began streaming down her face. "I hope you understand. I didn't…mean to. Really."

She reached for a damp cloth and began dabbing his face. Hwoarang started to stir. He groaned a little, but Mikaela hushed him. "You need all the energy you can get…" she mumbled before whispering her apologies again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ooh, can't you just tell that something's going on between Mikaela and Hwoarang? *grins* Anyway, hope you liked this chapter! Don't worry, Hwoarang won't die. I have the power not to MAKE HIM! Hehe. I hope you don't think I'm bashing him (though Mikaela did! Lol, just kidding…), I love Hwoarang myself. So, what will happen with Mikaela and Hwoarang? What happened with Evy and Heihachi? Will Christie find help, and if she does, what will their reaction be? Will they believe Mike? AND WHAT ABOUT XIAOYU AND JULIA, WHO ARE JUST WAITING IN THE STANDS? Find out more in the next chapter! So, until next time, over and out!

__

---Lia

xxx


	8. Revenge

Mikaela pressed a hand on Hwoarang's forehead, concentrating hard. She focused her energy carefully, precisely. Then she drew some out to pass on to Hwoarang. When she had finished she sat on the floor, puffing and panting.

Hwoarang groaned once again and sat up.

"Hello?" he called. "Is someone there? Ouch!" he lay back down, overcome by the pain of his wounds. Mike stood up and grabbed a few bandages from a shelf. Then she began wrapping them around Hwoarang's head. When she did, he asked her questions.

"What happened to me?" When Mikaela remained silent, he tried to think back to before. He remembered seeing Mike pounce on him…that was it.

"Did you do this to me?" he inquired, pushing further into the truth. There was a pause.

"No." Mikaela said. Then she thought a little. "I would never have done such a thing. It was something inside me that forced me to beat you to a bloody pulp. Luckily my energy was drained before I could kill you."

Hwoarang noticed that she said these words without looking at him. "I know, when you get those anger impulses…"

"No, you don't know." Mike insisted. "It was different."

Again, Hwoarang tried to think back as far as he could, but it was all a blur. Then he remembered something.

"Yes…" he mumbled, only loud enough for Mikaela to hear. "You looked a bit different too."

Mike paused and slowly turned to look at the other man. "Really?"

"Your eyes were all red, and you had this funny mark on your forehead. And…there were these things sticking out of your back."

Mikaela remained frozen. She remembered the burning sensation on her forehead, and the holes in her back…she reached up to feel them again. Hwoarang saw what she was doing and sat up to inspect them.

"That's just where those weird things were." He reached around to touch her back, and at that moment Christie came bursting through the doors.

"I couldn't find anyone, Mikaela! I'm sorry!" Christie announced, and then she spotted Hwoarang with his hand on Mikaela's back. He withdrew it quickly. "What's going on?!"

"Hwoarang has his strength back and was trying to punch me!" Mikaela lied very quickly.

Christie looked at Hwoarang. "Oh, glad to see you're a bit better now, Hwoarang." She smiled and walked closer to him. "Oh my, what did she do to you?"

"It wasn't me!" Mikaela protested. "I mean…don't tell anyone that I beat him up bad."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Christie, don't be angry!"

"After what you did to an innocent person?"

Hwoarang scoffed. Christie narrowed her eyes. Their argument continued like this for about 5 more minutes, until Hwoarang fell asleep again. The girls fell silent.

"I'm – " Christie began.

"Shh…" Mikaela whispered. "Someone's coming."

"We shouldn't leave him here," Christie said, nodding her head towards Hwoarang.

"Let's take him up to our room."

"Since when did you volunteer to help Hwoarang?"

Mikaela didn't answer that question. "I'll grab the top, you grab his legs."

Christie gripped his feet tightly and held them under her armpits. Mikaela grabbed Hwoarang by his armpits. Slowly they lifted him off the bed. He did not wake.

They carried him slowly and carefully to the door. When they reached it, Christie reached out a hand to open it. After checking that the coast was clear, the two of them made their way upstairs, slowly. Once there, Christie turned to Mikaela with a pessimistic opinion.

"I don't think we'll make it, Mikaela."

They paused. "Yes, we will." Mikaela courageously insisted. And so they continued at their snail pace, slowly taking one step at a time.

"Hey, Mikaela!"

"What?"

"There's a double bass case in that broom closet…" she nodded towards a nearby closet, its door ajar, revealing the huge case. "Do you reckon we could fit Hwoarang in that? Then we could catch a taxi ride back to our room."

"It's worth a try." The girls gently dropped him onto the ground. Once they had done so they rushed over to the closet and dragged out the double bass case.

***********************************************************************************

Evelyn waited patiently, her legs crossed gracefully. Heihachi should be back any minute now, she told herself. She glanced up at the clock. 1 o'clock. She sighed and leant back in her chair. Heihachi had been gone for half an hour already. Evy cursed when she took a second glance at the clock.

That was when she decided to do something naughty. She eyed one of the cabinets. Evelyn reached out and yanked the handle, opening the drawer. It was empty. She groaned and continued with the next. It too was empty. This continued until there was only one drawer left. _There has to be something inside here,_ she thought. Eagerly she grabbed the knob and pulled it – it was locked.

"Damn!" Evy hissed. She searched frantically for a key. Under the desks, under the chair, on the floor…it was there. It sparkled its silver glimmer menacingly at her. _Come and get me! _It seemed to say.

She slide her hand underneath the units, only to find that her fingertips merely brushed the polished surface of the keys. She pushed herself forward a bit more – at last, her fingers closed onto the shiny object.

Evy dragged her hand out from underneath and inserted the key into its hole, but stopped. _What if Heihachi returned and found me here?_ She asked herself. Evy heard footsteps – she wasn't sure if they were real or an element of her mind. Her heart was beating loudly, but she pushed these thoughts away and opened the drawer.

A single stack of paper was there. It looked like some research. Evelyn curiously picked it up and began reading the front page.

"Devil Gene…" she mumbled, reading out the heading. Now she really heard footsteps, so she hastily locked the drawer, hid the key, shoved the papers inside her jacket and sat gracefully in her chair. The door opened and Heihachi stood there.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," he apologised. "Your fight will start in half an hour."

"Thank you." Evy smiled. "Must I proceed to the arena immediately, or can I do some things beforehand? You know, when the tension is a bit much you want to distract yourself for a while…"

"You may make your way to the arena when you are called."  


"Okay, I'll do that," Evelyn stood up, brushed off her skirt and headed to the door. "Thanks." She said before the door slammed behind her.

Evy began walking towards the exit. She pulled out her mobile phone and dialled Mikaela's cellphone.

***********************************************************************************

"He needs more bandages," Mikaela suggested.

"What?" Christie snapped. "He already looks like a mummy."

"So what?" Mikaela rolled out another bandage and wrapped it around Hwoarang's face. True, he did look like a mummy, but it was better than bleeding to death. "I'll just have to call the Zaibatsu to tell him that he can't compete…"

There was a muffled "What?" from underneath Hwoarang's bandages.

"Shut up, you can't compete, look at you!" Mike hissed.

"Oh, let him speak…" Christie began unwrapping his bandages.

"Fine, but I'm withdrawing him – " As soon as she picked up her phone it began ringing. She answered it. "Hello?"

"Hi, it's me," said the voice on the other line.

"Evy? What's up?"

"I've got some important information to show you. Come over here quick!"

"Why can't you come here? I've got a situation on my hands."

"But Heihachi only gave me half an hour before my match!"

Mikaela sighed. "Alright, I'll come over."

"Thanks."

"Okay, seeya." Just as she hung up, Christie screamed. "What?!"

Christie pointed at Hwoarang. Mike found it hard to suppress a yell herself. His face was completely healed, just as it was before. Hwoarang glanced from one to the other, a look of confusion on his face.

"What's going on?" He asked stupidly. "Hey…I feel a bit better…"

"That's 'cos you're _healed_," Mikaela explained, adding emphasis on the last word. She gave him a little hand-mirror. Hwoarang examined his face.

"What the hell?" He exclaimed.

"I don't know what happened!" Christie said.

"Alright guys, I've got to go now, Evy needs me," Mike pulled on her coat. "You two can deal with these problems."

"Why can't you stay?" Hwoarang asked. Christie looked at him. He shut his mouth.

"I'll be back later." And with that, she left through the door. When she was gone, Christie turned to Hwoarang.

"Okay, what's going on?"

***********************************************************************************

Mikaela read through the files with her eyes wide open. Her mind was in complete shock.

"What's wrong?" Evy asked. "What did you read?"

"I have the devil gene," Mikaela stated simply and placed the paper on the floor.

"Devil Gene?"

"It's sort of…a part of the devil. A part of its genes." It was pretty hard for someone who bore the gene to explain the dangers of it to another person.

"So what does it do?" Evelyn's voice had a tone of curiosity.

"Whenever the person feels anger or rage, they half-transform into the devil himself. I have all the symptoms."

"How do you know? You look just like a normal person to me."

"No. I've already transformed once. I attacked a person viscously. When they awoke they told me what I looked like."

"And the dangers are…"

"Well, the devil gene is very powerful. When it takes over the body, it creates a temporary super human being. Immortal, destructive, you name it. It's a key to the total destruction of the world.

"Human genes and devil genes cannot co-exist," Mikaela continued, remembering what she had just read. "Eventually it takes over the body if nothing is done to control it. And…that's all I know. _I _don't even know everything about _me._ I still need a lot of questions answered. And then there's the problem with Ogre…"

"Who is this guy, Ogre?"

"He killed lots of people, including…" tears came into her eyes. "…My parents. He attacked our house at night. I was lucky to escape. Anyway, Ogre is a very dangerous being. I've heard Heihachi's trying to extract Ogre's blood, so that he can drink it and have his powers. Oh, he's a greedy man, Heihachi…"

"I guess I should tread carefully around him," Evelyn said. "I think I underestimated the old man."

"Oh no, you shouldn't do that. He's bringing Ogre into the tournament as a fighter. That would mean that if he kills someone, it would only look like an accident. And apparently he's doing this to lure in fighters, especially one person. I never heard whom, though, but he must have done something bad to him. So…I've sent myself here to warn the Tekken fighters of the danger they're putting themselves in."

"Is that all you know?" Evy asked.

Mikaela nodded. "Yes. I wish I could tell you more, though."

The two girls smiled and hugged eachother.

"Evelyn Nickel, please report to the arena, your match is about to start," The PA announced.

"Can you come?" Evy asked eagerly.

"I don't think I can," Mikaela said. "I need to take care of some business…you should go down there, you know. Good Luck." And with that, she turned away. Evelyn did as she was told and went down to the arena.

Mikaela walked towards Heihachi's office, where she and Hwoarang fought earlier on. _All this happened in one day…the process is quickening…_What process? The process of the devil gene taking over her body?

She reached the door and knocked. No answer. Mike simply opened the door and found Heihachi sitting there.

"Ah, Mikaela," he greeted, smiling menacingly. "So glad to see you again. Always a pleasure to speak to a young and eager fighter."

Mikaela narrowed her eyes. "Enough of this, Heihachi," she commanded.

"Coffee?" The evil man offered, gesturing towards a cup.

"I need questions answering." Mikaela repeated.

Heihachi sighed. "Ah, you're right," he said, standing up. "But let's go to a little spot of mine, shall we?"

Mike felt uneasy…_this could be a trap_…but she accepted anyway. She followed him around the building, ascended many stairs until she found herself standing on the roof with Heihachi. As soon as they got there, he whipped out his gun and pointed it directly at Mikaela.

"Can't you see a trap when it's right in front of you, you silly girl?" He smirked. "Of course, the most I could expect from a helpless teenager…" he started to circle around her slowly. She did not move. She only followed him with her narrowed eyes.

"I swear, I will shoot. I don't need _you_. After all I am in charge of this whole Zaibatsu. If I make up a story about your death, I'm sure everyone will believe it."

"But I won't die," Mike insisted.

"Oh yes you will! What hope do you think you have, a trained man with a gun against a dwarfed, unarmed 17-year-old?"

"I'm not dwarfed," Mikaela snapped. She felt anger flare inside of her. _No. I must suppress my anger._

"Yes, but you're not a giant, either," Heihachi chuckled at his lame joke. "So, you wanted questions answering, did you? Well, I'll answer your questions, but I'll have to shoot you afterwards."

"Go ahead," Mike said in a carefree way. "See what happens."

Heihachi laughed again. "Tough one, aren't you?"

"My questions, Heihachi."

"I'm ready."

"Why did you inject me with the Devil Gene?"

"Oh, just an experiment…you have a lot of rage, Mikaela Everest. Just what I needed for someone to control…"

"Control?"

"Yes. You are only young, Mikaela…but the process was too quick for me. I underestimated your strength." He said the last sentence regretfully.

"Am I the only one with the gene?"

"Oh, no. My son, Kazuya, has the gene."

"I thought the gene was hereditary? Wouldn't you have it?"

"No, the devil gene was never a natural part of life. A long time ago the being corpse of the devil was found. G Corporation took the gene out of the devil before dissolving the rest in acid. You see, they were afraid of the devil's powers. A voice spoke to the discoverers of the corpse, telling them everything. They were frightened like rabbits." Heihachi chuckled. "I sent spies into G Corp and stole the gene samples.

"Kazuya thought that he had all of the devil gene to himself. When he raided the Zaibatsu he took as much as he could. But there was still one half left."

"I see…" Mikaela thought for a while. "And where is Ogre now?"

"Oh, he is here. If your friend Evy makes it to the final stage she will die. I daresay you'd want to withdraw her. But why spoil her dreams? She'll hate you forever."

"No! She'll understand, she's my friend!" Mikaela could not let anyone die. Heihachi stopped circling and faced Mikaela.

"There is one more person who has the devil gene, you see. He is the one I am intending to kill with Ogre. And then, once I defeat Ogre, I will have the devil gene _and _Ogre's blood!"

"If you're so keen on getting the gene, why did you waste it on me?"

"I didn't inject you, Mikaela. G Corporation spies did. They thought that if you had the gene, you would die and the gene would disappear. They stole the samples back from me. They, too, underestimated you. I _was _thinking of controlling you…"

"You won't!"

"Then I'll have to kill you. It's a good thing that the devil gene doesn't give immortality." He shot a bullet. It missed Mikaela by a millimetre. She ran as fast as she could to the stairs. Heihachi followed her. They ran through the corridors, past technicians, Heihachi frantically shooting everywhere. Mike's heart beat faster and harder than ever. She couldn't die…not now…

Mikaela screamed, but did not stop running. A bullet had hit her shoulder, and blood was trickling down her arm. She dived into Heihachi's office and stopped running. Heihachi walked through the door, his gun pointed at her. He placed his finger on the trigger, ready to shoot – 

Mikaela yelled and flung her leg at Heihachi's arm. He cried and dropped his gun. She kicked it away and readied herself in fighting stance.

"You want a fight, eh?" Heihachi grinned and swung one of his wrinkled fists at the girl. She ducked and whacked his stomach with a swift front kick. He groaned and clenched his stomach. However, Heihachi wasn't that easy. He elbowed her in the nose. Mikaela gasped as it started to bleed.

Mikaela viscously punched him in the temple. He missed and kicked her side. She screamed and doubled over. Her eyes stung and her forehead started burning.

Suddenly she felt a pain…and ripping pain, coming from the inner depths of her heart. She yelled as she felt a puncturing feeling in her back. More stinging came from her arm. The pain ceased and Mikaela felt free…free as a bird, and strong as a brick wall.

Heihachi gasped and fell on his knees, fumbling for his gun. He found it, but the devil girl stepped on his hand with a loud crunching sound. He yelled and stood up.

"You thought you could defeat me!" The words were coming out of Mikaela's mouth, but it wasn't her voice. It was high and low, angry and sad.

Heihachi kicked, but Mikaela grabbed his foot and turned him over, on his back, knocked out cold. She felt a choking feeling and the pain came once again. She gagged an grasped her throat, falling on all fours. Her anger subsided and she felt calm again.

The sound of screaming from outside distracted her. She looked out the window and saw a sight she had dreaded.

Evy was fighting Ogre, but he was bashing her up terribly. Mike felt tears prick her eyes. _I have to save her…_

The PA! She opened the next door. A man was sitting at the microphone, surrounded by a few members of the Tekken Force.

"Mind if I take over?" She smirked. The Tekken Force turned around swiftly. The nearest one kicked her, but she dodged it and punched him clean in the face. The other 3 all jumped at her, kicked and punching. She slipped in between two of them, grabbed their heads and smashed them together. One more left. She kicked his face, and he fell backwards. Before her had a chance to stand back up, she stood on his face and dug her heel in.

The commentator got out of his chair and punched Mikaela's cheek. She groaned and rubbed her face, before seizing his head and throwing him across the room. Then she gracefully sat down on his chair and flicked on the microphone.

"Fighters, please stop your fight for a moment. Audience, may I please have your attention." Her heart started beating heavily again. She panted and looked out the window. A few audience members were still talking, but Evy and Ogre had discontinued their fight. "That means _everyone._" Everyone stopped.

"I am Mikaela Everest, a competitor in the tournament. Heihachi has told me to hold a meeting for all fighters in Heihachi's office immediately. Thank you."

There was the sound of yelling and footsteps. Mikaela sighed as she turned off the PA system.

"Finished?" Heihachi's voice came from behind her. Mikaela turned around to see him aiming his gun at her, but as soon as she was facing him he shot her about 10 times in the chest. She screamed and fell to the floor, motionless. Blood ran from underneath her, creating streams of crimson liquid. Heihachi chuckled. "No escaping from me now, eh?"

He turned to walk away, a smile on his face. However, he stopped when he heard a growling sound from behind him. Heihachi turned around. Mikaela was standing there, in her devil form, sporting 8 bullet holes. She growled and ran straight for Heihachi. He yelled and ran, ran as fast as he could. However, the devil girl picked him up and threw him across the hall. He skidding on his back for about 8 feet, colliding with the small crowd of Tekken Fighters. Christie and Hwoarang were among them, but Evy and Ogre were not.

Xiaoyu squealed when the unconscious Heihachi slid up against her foot.

"Which way's Heihachi's office?" Christie called.

"Over here!" Paul Phoenix waved to indicate his position.

The Tekken Fighters had the shock of their life when they saw Mikaela laying face-down on the floor with eight bullet holes in her chest.

"Is she alright?" Lei Wulong bent down to inspect her wounds.

A gagging noise came from Mikaela. Lei backed away as her chest shook when she coughed again. A little blood came from her mouth. The crowd backed away and someone closed the door. Chatter arose amongst the fighters.

Meanwhile, Mikaela was having trouble breathing. She sat up and the bullet holes closed, completely healed. She wiped the blood from her mouth on her sleeve and stood up, making for the door.

***********************************************************************************

Evy was on all fours, panting. Her body was bashed and broken, and she had less than an ounce of strength left. Ogre stood over her, not even breaking a sweat.

"Why do you do this?" she asked with all her effort. "Why do you kill people?"

Ogre remained silent, watching her with his red eyes.

"There must be some good in you…there has to be…"

The powerful being shook his head. Evy flinched and grabbed her chest. "There has to be a reason."

He lowered his head. "I…" he said, trying to speak. "I've been…betrayed…"

"Betrayed? By whom?"

"Me…"  


"I don't understand…"

A bright light was coming from Ogre's chest. He yelled his inhumane yell as it split across his body, tearing him apart. Evy screamed as she was knocked back, unconscious, by the force of the blast of light.

Finally he exploded into millions of pieces. The remnants disintegrated into thin air, leaving without a trace, leaving Evy on her own. She stirred and slowly sat up.

"I did it…" she realised. "I won the King of Iron Fist tournament…"

The last thing she saw was someone running towards her, before she blacked out again.


	9. Epilogue Mikaela's Diary

__

Dear Diary,

Once Evy won the tournament, she was put into hospital under intensive care, but she didn't make it. Christie, Xiaoyu and I buried her in a cemetery near the Mishima Zaibatsu. I go there about twice a week to visit my friend.

Hwoarang and I are together now, and we're not afraid to show it. You can imagine Christie's reaction, though – "I told you!"

I haven't heard news about Ogre, though, and I'm glad he's gone. By the time I informed the competitors of Heihachi's dangerous ways, Ogre was already gone. Oh, and about Heihachi…

He ran away once I defeated him. There were reports of people seeing him and his Tekken Force shoot someone down on the roof afterwards, though. It's possible, but I'm not sure if it's true.

Xiaoyu keeps worrying about this guy called Jin Kazama, who was one of the competitors (the one I thought was Kazuya!). He went missing after the tournament and hasn't been spotted since.

I've just noticed that there's a funny mark on my upper right arm. I'm not sure where it came from, but I think it might have something to do with my devil gene.

I'm on my way back to Brisbane right this moment, where my friend's let me borrow her house while she's away on holidays. Xiaoyu's asked me if I could help her track down Jin. I couldn't reject, so once I get back to Australia I'll do some research on the internet or something. I doubt I'll find anything. I've also heard of this deserted dojo near my friend's house owned by this guy called Master Asuko. Could Jin be there? I wonder…

That's all from me right now. I haven't had any devilly outbursts…yet. I think I've done well in controlling myself.

Seeya,

Mikaela xxx

****
    
    *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Okay, I didn't intend on making this story short, but there's a sequel coming out soon. Set in Tekken 4, it's called "Resurrection", so watch out for it! Ta-ta! ---Lia


End file.
